I run to you
by gigi.vergetti
Summary: I run from hate...I run from prejudice...I run from pessimists... But I run too late... I run my life, Or is it running me? This world keeps spinning faster...Into a new disaster so I run to you... They cant stay awy from each other and nine months later Aria knows that is time do run to Ezra! After 2 season finally


Hi everybody, wrote this story as soon as the second season ended, but I hadn't time to post it. It's a long time since I wrote a fic, so be good with. And forgive all my English mistakes, since English is not my mother language, so be nice uahsuhasuhas It will be a short story, with tree or four chapters. Hope u guys like it, tell me what u think :) kisses

_**I run to you  
**_

ARIA'S POV

Breath, I couldn't barely breathe. Trembling, my legs were shaking. Pain, I almost couldn't think in other thing than the pain. Felling like crap, nauseous, a lot of dizzy and very tired. My body was swelling in every part. And fear…I was scared, better I was really terrified. And besides everything I was anxious, with everything, I know that tonight is going to change my life forever. I cannot stop think what is going to happen after tonight. How is going to be my life, with my parents and the most important with my love. My love…I cannot help myself when I think in his smile, his deep eyes in me, his perfect body...suddenly every pain and tired in me is forget, just to think that in a few minutes I'll be with him, I'll be safe, I'll be in my favorite place in the world…in his arms.

After hours of driving, of hours trying to win the pain that is increasing in every minute, I pull over my car in front of an old build. I give a long deep breath, wait for a while trying to put myself together, and then I get out my car and start moving to my happiness. I couldn't thought that was so difficult to walk, I was so close now, but my body was complaining. Every step was a battle to win, and I knew that my time was short, I could feel it. And then like he heard my prayers, a door open and there he is.

-Ezra…- My voice sounds more a whisper than a talk. And I'm wondering if I talked for real or just imagined, coz was so low, so unreal.

-Aria? Oh my God, Aria, what are you doing here? How you got here? –He talked proving to me that I actually had spoken his name seconds ago.

All my strength goes away, I dont need to be so strong anymore, he is right in front of me…I let my body relax, the pain is so hard now, and I can't afford my body in my legs anymore.

Before I collide with the floor I feel his strong arms holding me, lifting me up.

- I run away, Ezra. I knew that it was close, and I realized that I cant do this without you. I need you with me.- All the tiredness, all the pain, everything goes over me, I can't resist anymore, I don't need to… tears started to left my eyes, a cry of pain, a cry of relieve to be finally with him.

-Shh, its okay. Everything is going to be fine, I'm here and we are going to do this together. –He pick me up, and we enter in his apartment. Carefully he put me in his bed. – Oh dear Lord, what you were thinking coming driving in this state to here, it is too risk. –He was not really angry, I can tell that his was more worried than angry with me.- And how about your parents, do they know you're here?

-I know that was a bit of irresponsible, but what I knew that I had to be here. When they left to have dinner I took the car and drove as fast as I could, considering everything.- I let escape a cry of pain, and he look me with big worry eyes. –Can we discuss this later? If you haven't realized yet I'm having a baby here.- I tried to breath, but it was almost impossible. The pain is so strong now, and my fears are so intense. What if anything happens to my baby? What if I die here, would Ezra be allowed to take care of the baby? What if my parents took the baby away from me and give it to adoption? What if they don't allow Ezra be near the baby or me, what I'm I supposed to do if I can't see him anymore?

-Okay, I'm going to call an ambulance, you need to go to the hospital now. –He said picking up the phone, he was walking from place to place, really nervous.

-Ezra stop walking, you're driving me crazy. –I took a deep breath, trying to concentrate in my speech. - I think we don't have time for this, the baby is coming, and is coming NOW. –I screamed with the other contraction that hit me so hard. –Oh my God, I have to push, I need to push.- Tears were in my face, every part of my body was hurting. My heart was pounding really fast. I was all wet, and Ezra bed too.

-Calm down, sweet. Don't push. –Ezra said sitting in front of me. – I need to check you.

-I cant wait anymore, I have to push. –I cried. - I'm so scared, I can't do this. –I tried to find a comfortable position to stay, without successes.

-Oh my god, I can see its head. –Then he looked in my eyes.- Aria, look at me. We are going to do this together, ok? –I simple nodded.- Everything is going to be just fine, I'm not going to let anything to happen to you two, ok? –He took my hand. –I love you, you know that?- I tried to smile. –Now, I want that you push with all your strength in the next contraction, you can do this? –As he asked I did what he said. I hurt a lot. –You're doing a great job, love. Keep going.

-Its hurts! –I cried. –Its better if the baby stays inside of me, this way I can protect it from everything and everybody.

-Como on, honey push a little more. I'm anxious here to see ours baby face, to hold it I my hands, and discover if it's a boy or a girl. Do you want do to all this, don't you? We are waiting nine months for this. –He speeks looking in my eyes, with passion and love. –I know you want all of this so hard as I do too. Don't be afraid, I'm here to protect you, both of you. –He squeezed my hand. – Lets push? To forget the pain, just think in what you going to do when we have our baby in your arms.

As he asked I pushed, with all my strength, with all my soul. I cried because the pain, but the cry turned up a cry of happiness when I heard a strong cry fill all the room.

-It's a girl, our little girl. –Ezra spoke crying an holding our child. He put her on my hips, and I cried more. She was beautiful, just perfect. Her tiny mouth, with small hands and toes. She was our daughter, our perfect mixture, the prove of our love.

-Oh Aria, she is so beautiful. Just like her mother. –He said in high level of happiness. He was sitting right my side; his hand was making small circles in her back. –Thank you. You know that you have just made me the happiest men in the world.

-You did the same for me, I love you, Ezra.

-I love you Aria. –He gently kissed my lips, and then we just stayed looking in silent our baby in my arms.


End file.
